i love her more
by dimitri belikov lover
Summary: Adrian comes back to court after a month. Dimitri and him get into heated argument about who loves her more. in the end will Dimitri's love shine through and if not what will happen to rose. two shot. may add more if liked.
1. Chapter 1

I love her more

Dimitri's pov

I had been sitting on my bed reading a western novel when a small knock on the door interrupted me. My beautiful Roza stood with a sad expression. Not even waiting for her to talk I brought her into a tight embrace.

"What the matter Roza?" I asked, desperate to comfort her.

"Adrian is back." She replied.

Even though Rose loved me with all her heart, she still felt bad about Adrian. Many times over the last month she had asked me if she ruined people's life or if she was a terrible person. I had felt guilty cause in a way; my actions caused her to feel this way. So when I heard those words leave her lip I pulled her tighter against me.

"I think I need a hot shower. I'm going to head back to my room." She sad, her voice full of emotion.

It had been about ten minutes since Roza had left. I went back to reading my western novel. Well maybe not reading. I saw the words but registered nothing. My head was to focus on my poor Roza. I had finally set down the book, deciding to visit her and see how she was holding up. I had just opened the door when I came face to face with familiar emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I love her more

Chapter 2

Adrian stood at my door, an angry expression on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want my little dhampair back." He says "I love her more!" he screamed. He is so annoying sometimes.

"Well looks like she loves me more." I said cruelly. I had no idea how I said something so mean. I just felt like I had to defend myself. I wasn't going to let this wimp push me around.

"You don't deserve her! How long did you ignore her? How long did you hurt her? How long did you just push her away like so piece of trash? Do you have any idea how many time you made her cry" I yelled.

"How long did you just want her for her looks!" I shot back.

"How long did you ignore her beautiful personality? How long did you not care about a single word she said. How many time did you only see her as a prize you could win!" I said.

"Do you even care about her!" he screamed. He swung his fist at me but I didn't even budge. I was angry, no furious.

"Do you even love her?" I shout. Suddenly he stopped trying to hit me and dropped hiss hand to his side.

"With all my heart but she was already yours before I even got a shot. I couldn't compete with you Belikov" he said calmly.

"Dimitri." a shaky voice said. Adrian and I turned to see Rose. Without another word he left. She ran to me and sobbed in my chest. I whispered Russian words softly in her ear. As I did so I couldn't help but feel that our fight wasn't over.


	3. Chapter 3

I love her more

Chapter 3

Rose's point of view

"Dimitri." I say, looking over at him. Not even an hour ago I had walked in on Dimitri and Adrian fighting. I had sobbed on Dimitri's chest, trying to get the pain out. I just broke down. This was tearing me up inside. After I finished crying I must have fallen asleep, seeing that I'm lying on Dimitri's bed.

"Yes?" Dimitri asks, looking up from his western novel.

"I'm sorry." I say looking away.

"For what, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He says, coming over and rubbing my back.

"I know you were fighting about me. I don't know how, but I could have prevented it." I whisper sadly, still not looking at him.

"There was nothing you could do. It was Adrian's fault. Instead of being a real man and being happy that at least you found love and are in good hand, he threw a fit!" he says his word coming to a yell by the end.

"I'm going to take a walk and clear my head" I say with a sigh.

"Ok, baby." He says.

I get up and head outside. After a few seconds of walking I already felt better. I round a corner to see Adrian. Oh no. I couldn't see him I had to leave. I turn to walk away.

"Wait!" Adrian says, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I ask, scared of what he might say. You ruined my life, I hate you, and you're a terrible person.

Instead he kissed me!

"What are you doing!" I yell

"Kiss me." He says, looking deeply into my eyes. He was using compulsion. It was to strong for me to fight. I lean over and in seconds we're kissing heavily. Someone tapped him. He turned around as Dimitri's fist connected with Adrian's jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

I love her more

Chapter 4

A pov

My little dhampir was the love of my life so you can see why I compelled her to kiss me. Any sane person would have thought better of it but I am not sane.

I was kissing her with all my passion, reminding her that I loved her to when someone tapped my shoulder. This better be important. I turned to see murderous Dimitri who punched me right in the jaw.

I heard a loud cracking noise and knew it broke. He grabbed me by my shirt and slammed against the brick wall before letting me go as I slummed to the ground.

I got up trying to limp away and he pinned me to the ground, arms behind my back, breaking my right arm.

To say I was in pain was an understatement. Blood gushed from me and I didn't even know if I could stand. My whole body ached and all I could to was whimper for mercy

"You ever touch Rose again you'll have a lot more than broken bones!" Dimitri said in a voice so calm it scared me.

That I how I ended up sitting in a hospital bed with 25 broken bones.


End file.
